


i'm a spark and you're a boom (what am i supposed to do?)

by heistsociety



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, i wrote this a while ago but i wanted to post something, so here take this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heistsociety/pseuds/heistsociety
Summary: friday, 4:01 pmnarcissusflower: where are you?narcissusflower: please answer me.narcissusflower: the party's starting in an hour and you promised you'd be there!narcissusflower: andy?? hello??andromedamn: fuck off





	i'm a spark and you're a boom (what am i supposed to do?)

_friday, 4:01 pm_

**narcissusflower:**  where are you?

 **narcissusflower:**  please answer me.

 **narcissusflower:**  the party's starting in an hour and you promised you'd be there!

 **narcissusflower:**  andy?? hello??

 **andromedamn:**  fuck off

 

her sister's house party is the last place that andromeda black wants to be. narcissa had invited the entire school, of course, the prospect of showing off their grand home too rich to pass up. andromeda knows that almost everyone will be attending, but also that it'll be a party dictated by the same people it always is. the rich kids, with fancy booze and expensive drugs, rebelling against their parent's wishes for one night of fun, of wild laughter and sex before returning to their boring lives. the crowd that is certain to attend didn't doesn't to andromeda much, but she's never been one to pass up a party, so she'd waved narcissa off with a half-hearted promise to go. with a sigh, she puts the finishing touches on her painting and steps back to admire her handiwork.

"you done already?" comes a voice from the dark. andromeda turns her head to smile at pandora lorcan, the paint-splattered girl standing next to her.

"for today, yeah," andromeda answers, tossing the paint can into her backpack before slinging it across her shoulder. "i'm heading home - my sister wants me to make an appearance at her party."

pandora lets out a low whistle. "is this little miss princess or little miss asshole?" 

"both, but mostly princess. she'll throw a tantrum if i don't come, no doubt." 

"good luck," pandora says, turning back to the wall they'd been painting on.

"thanks," andromeda replies as she turned the opposite way, heading into the night.

 

_friday, 4:37 pm_

**narcissusflower:**  no need to be so rude, Andy.

 **narcissusflower:**  I just want to know if you're coming or not.

 **andromedamn:**  lol whatever. i'm here ok

 **narcissusflower:**  okay.

 

andromeda immediately feels trapped under the layers of pop music and plastic cups, people lounging around, speaking in languid tones. this is a party at its worst, andromeda decides, and begins wading through the crowd toward the drink table. unfortunately, narcissa went for champagne instead of cheap beer, and because andromeda doesn't want the taste of her parent's fancy parties on her tongue, she steps passed the drink table and toward the door to the back garden. she grabs her cigarettes from her pocket as she nudges the door open with her shoulder, taking in the fresh air with great relief. lighting one cigarette, she takes a drag and blows it out toward the sky.

"you know, smoking is pretty bad for you."

andromeda's eyes narrow as she searches for the source of the voice. one eyebrow raises up when her gaze lands on a blonde guy sitting on the stone bench by the fountain.

"oh, wow, i never would've guessed. you just completely saved my life. thank you." sarcasm drips from every word she speaks and she rolls her eyes, taking another drag. her gaze follows the smoke up to the sky.

the guy laughs. a scowl crosses andromeda's lips. her reply was meant to silence him, not cause him humor. "sorry," he says. "just thought you should know."

andromeda looks back over at him. "well, i know, thanks."

he still looks slightly amused, which only makes andromeda dislike him more. "i think we've established that," he says, standing up and walking over to her. andromeda watches him, her expression suspicious. "i'm ted. ted tonks." he sticks out his hand with a friendly smile, and andromeda regards it with contempt. 

"great for you," she responds, ted's cheerful attitude and oddly-perfect hair already getting on her nerves. 

in reply, he gives her a look so exasperated that she almost laughs.  _almost_. instead, she gives him a small smile and shakes his hand. "andromeda black."  
  
they don't talk for much longer after that. someone appears at the door and drags ted back inside, and he disappears with a fading smile in andromeda's direction.

she spends the rest of the night drinking and smoking and occasionally making out with strangers, but ted's there in the back of her mind and he  _won't fucking leave_. if she didn't know better, she'd say that maybe she wanted to talk to him again. just maybe. but it's not going to happen, so she pushes it down and drags her cup of something toxic to the brain back to her mouth.

the next morning, she wakes up with only one new message.

 

_saturday, 8:19_

**teddybeartonks:**  hey, i got ur user from ur friend pandora. sorry our convo last night was cut short. maybe we could finish it over coffee?

 

andromeda can't keep the smile from creeping onto her face.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr.](http://lizsutton.tumblr.com)


End file.
